Her Lips
by indiandoll
Summary: First chapter is layout for a collection of oneshots to be published later. Mostly Sokka noticing little things about Toph's mannerisms. A bit fluffy, maybe a little angsty. Please read and tell me if you guys would be interested in actually reading the oneshots. Thanks! Rated with later chapters in mind/for safety
1. Prologue

Her Lips

There's a quirk to her grin, one that speaks of devilishness and shows her trickster spirit, which sets off a small flash of fear and an even larger sense of dread within him. She splays it lazily across her face when she plans a deviant act and sees it to completion, which most often lands one or more of her companions in an undesirable situation.

There's a grim edge to the curve of her mouth when she becomes determined, her will set in stone and irreversible. The harsh line added to her face causes him a small bite of unease that pushes his pulse upwards, hitching in a nervous fashion.

Sometimes he watches her mouth flatten out and twist as her teeth slide over her bottom lip, ponderously pursed, and she mulls over something. Her incisors scrape the soft but surprisingly tough flesh as she tries to solve a problem in her own creative way.

Then there are the rare times when he sees her mouth soften and become a little bit more pliable, most often when she's unsure of herself and her doubt causes her lips to waver and tremble more than usual. Her mouth doesn't open as widely, as if her doubt isn't allowing her lips to part easily, making the softness of her voice even more noticeable.

However there are times when a wave of happiness rushes across her face, tugging her lips into a gentle smile. And then he can't help but be pulled into a smile too.

There's something entrancing about Toph's lips that Sokka just can't place.

_AN: I'm going to try to do a one-shot for each scenario/paragraph, but they'll most likely be posted after I have some weird spike in inspiration so it won't be a regular story. Sorry about that. I hope you're interested enough to continue to read it and if you want to suggest something I'm open to it and maybe it'll help me write faster. Thanks. (Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA)_


	2. Chapter 2: Quirk

Sokka was not a morning person. If the sun had not yet raised its head above the horizon, then anyone could find him snoring heavily in his twisted, crumpled sheets. Even after the light had found its way into the corners of his room, he could easily remain oblivious to the bright rays and burrow further into his mattress.

Toph could usually rouse him with the promise of morning mischief at the breakfast table, but on this particular day not even a threat of a sound beating could wake the sleeping Sokka. However, he did edge his way into consciousness when he felt the bed shift with the added weight of the younger girl. His defense system was alerted and wary since it wasn't a common practice for Toph to join him in his comfort.

He wasn't quite sure what to expect from the girl since she was prone to bouts of well-meaning violence. She had crawled on top of his covers, but had approached him from behind so that his back faced her. A quick jab to his back caused him to curl in on himself, as the irritant assaulted his peaceful state. Toph demanded that he get up and threatened that she would force him to leave his bed using a few unorthodox methods if necessary.

Sokka grumbled and scooted away from her as best he could without leaving the comfort of his bed. This however was not enough of a precautionary action to prevent Toph's attack. As he felt the mattress give way to the girl's movement, a small alarm went off in his head warning him to defend himself. But the delay of the alarm gave Toph just enough time to place her fingers lightly on his side and wiggle them.

The tickling sensation caused Sokka to jerk away from her, and as he had been on the edge of the bed he promptly fell to the floor entangled in his cocoon. She looked down upon him triumphantly with the gloat of a victor tilting her smile into the devious shape he knew so well.

The unbidden thudding of his heart responded to her grin, an affectionate rhythm that beat perhaps a little bit too quickly for the girl that he considered his best friend. He knew that as long as that quirk in her smile remained he would have a very interesting life. He wouldn't even mind waking up like this again as long as he got to see her lips turn up into that impish tilt.


End file.
